Tot geglaubte, leben länger
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist Auror und recht erfolgreich zumindest in den USA. In seiner Heimat denken alle er sei tot. Nun soll er zurück kehren und die englischen Auroren unterstützen. Aber wie regieren Freunde und Feine auf einen Tot geglaubten? Wie ist es für
1. Prolog

Tot geglaubte, leben länger

Prolog

Summary: Draco Malfoy ist Auror und recht erfolgreich zumindest in den USA. In seiner Heimat denken alle er sei tot. Nun soll er zurück kehren und die englischen Auroren unterstützen. Aber wie regieren Freunde und Feine auf einen Tot geglaubten? Wie ist es für den Sohn auf einer anderen Seite als der Vater zu stehen?

Anmerkung: Hoffe es gefällt euch allen und ich wäre echt dankbar wenn ihr mir einen kleinen Kommi hinterlasst.

Disclaimer: Nichts außer Chrissy Sawyer ist mir.

_Nicht alles ist so wie es scheint!_

Prolog:

Die Seitenstraße war bis auf den grau-weißen Husky verlassen. Dieser hatte sich neben eine Mülltonne gelegt und beobachtete dieses Straße, obwohl es in dieser Seite nicht wirklich viel zu beobachten gab.

Von weiten konnte er die Lichter der belebten Einkaufsstrasse sehen, doch der Hund machte keine Anstalten auf zustehen. Stattdessen ließ er den Regen welcher nun zur Erde viel auf seinen Körper prasseln. Er bewegte sich nicht und war so fast auch nicht zu sehen. Ein weiteres Tier erschien nun in der Gasse und es war ein weitere Hund der sich kurz umblickte und dann in einen jungen Mann verwandelte.

Der Husky stand auf und verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Menschen, es war eine junge Frau die den Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar musterte. Sie selbst hatte langes weiß-blondes Haar das ihr momentan in die Augen hing. Der schwarze Mantel war alt und schon an einigen Stellen geflickt. „ Du bist spät", meinte sie leise und beobachtete den Mann. Der Mann grinste „ Was hast du denn geglaubt? Das es so einfach wird durch die Dämonengasse zu spazieren?"Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf „ Natürlich nicht, aber wenn es so lange dauert dann hättest du dich vielleicht früher auf den Weg machen sollen."

Der Mann nickte „ Okay, du hast ja recht...aber wir sollten jetzt nicht diskutieren, sondern und lieber auf den Weg gehen."

Die Frau seufzte „ Du bist der Chef", murmelte sie. Draco schnaubte „ Wenn wir nicht hinmachen, bin ich ein toter Chef", meinte er leise. Seine Kleidung wirkte abgetragen und war an einigen Stellen schon geflickt und ausgebessert worden.

kein Geld hat Sie beide trat in die Richtung aus welcher der Mann vorher gekommen war. Es begann stärker zu regnen. Der Mann blickte nach oben und stöhnte „ Ich hasse dieses scheiß Wetter!" Die Frau lachte „ Tja das leben kann ganz schön bekloppt sein wenn man kein Geld hat, nicht war Draco?"Draco schnaubte „ Ja es war die Stunde von ein paar ganz großen Gryffs. Ich höre sie heute noch sagen: Ganz schön bekloppt wenn man!"Dabei blickte er die Frau an, diese lachte „ Eins zu null für dich Malfoy, du kannst diese Häusersache wohl nicht vergessen wie? Bin ich froh das ich auf der Salem Akademie war!"„ Ja Sawyer, aber bevor wir das aus diskutieren sollten wir wirklich los..."Er blickte sich noch einmal um und kurz darauf stand ein großer schwarzer Hund vor ihr. Die Frau blickte sich ebenfalls um und war wieder der grau-weiße Husky von vorher. Gemeinsam liefen die beiden Hunde die Strasse runter und gerade als sie an einer Ecke ankam rief eine Frau „ Jack und Luzie...hier her..."Bei diesen Worten wedelte sie mit zwei Hundeleinen rum. Jack trotte nun auf die Frau zu und lies sich unter großen geschimpfte an die Leine legen. „ Luzie...komm her du Biest", rief sie in die Richtung in welcher der Husky stand und sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah. Schließlich schaffte die Frau welche so um die 30 Jahre war auch den störrischen Hund an die Leine zu nehmen und maschierte leise vor sich her schimpfend aus der belebten Gasse.

Nachdem sie gut 10 Minuten gelaufen waren war sie an einem alten Gebäude angekommen, das nicht gerade einen wohnlichen Eindruck machte. Sie blickte sich kurz um, als sie sich vergewissert hatte das sie keiner sah, tippte sie auf die Türklinke und murmelte etwas. Unter ihren Füssen tat sich eine Falltür auf und sie sowie die beiden Hunde rauschten in die Tiefe. Unten war es dunkel, auf einmal konnte man eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit ausmachen „ Codename: Persephone", murmelte die Frau. „ Passwort?"

„ 23 14 71", murmelte sie, die andere Stimme „ Antwortete: 20 11 68" Dann ging das Licht ein und man konnte brüllendes Gelächter hören. „ Sehr gut Mary, du hast es schafft Malfoy an die Leine zu legen", meinte ein kleine zierliche Hexe. „ Hey Ed, ich kriege 4 Gallonen von dir!"Ein Mann mit krausen Haar schnaubte „ Du hast betrogen Cynthia!"Mary streifte den beiden Hunden die Leine ab und kurz drauf sah sie sich einen schnaubenden Draco Malfoy gegenüber „ Vielen Dank Mary, es ist wirklich demütigend an der Leine zu gehen!"Mary kicherte und boxte Draco auf den Arm „ Aber du bist so ein vorbildlicher Hund", meinte sie süffisant. „ Da hast du es Chef", kicherte nun die Frau welche vorher der Husky gewesen war. „ Ach komm Chrissy sei nicht so hart zu dem armen Chef."Draco blinzelte „ Wenn ihr mich weiter so ärgert dann überlege ich mich euch nicht mal auf so einen Einsatz schicken."„ Mit der lieben Chrissy, immer doch", meinte nun ein Mann der grüne Haare hatte. „ Ach Quatsch Draco und Chrissy sind so ein schönes Paar", meinte nun Mary und steckte gerade 2 Gallonen von Ed ein der weitere 4 an Cynthia gab. „ He Draco.. der große Manitu wartet auf dich, du sollst sofort antanzen, wenn du da bist!"„ Na Draco was hast du jetzt gemacht", stichelte Chrissy und strich sich über die noch immer nassen Haare. Draco zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und verließ das Zimmer, stieg einige Treppen hoch, dann wieder runter und gelangte an dem obersten Chef sein Büro. Er seufzte und klopfte an. Als es von drinnen ein „ Herein"kam betrat er das protzige Büro. Samuel Henderson, war der oberste Chef der Amerikanischen Aurorin. Er war mittel-groß, sportlich, aber extrem streng. „ Setzten sie sich Malfoy!"Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzte sich auf den Sessel vor den Schreibtische, welcher fast vor Papieren zusammenbrach. „ Nun Malfoy, ihre Arbeit spricht für sie sind wahrscheinlich der beste Auror in den ganzen USA, deswegen fällte es mir umso schwer sie herzugeben."

Draco zog eine Augenbraun nach oben, der Henderson sprach schon weiter „ Die Engländer wollen sie haben..."Draco sprang auf „ In meinem leben gehe ich nicht zurück nach England!"„ Das werden sie wohl müssen denn sie sind nach wie vor, England verpflichtet und Staatsangehöriger der britischen Krone. Setzten sie sich wieder!"Draco ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. „Das in England ansässiges Amt möchte sie..."Draco schüttelte den Kopf „ Aber ich bin ein Malfoy und außerdem glauben alle ich sei tot!"Henderson nickte „ Was übrigens ein kluger Schachzug von ihnen war, sonst wäre es denen schon früher aufgefallen, aber der Minister ist der einzige der von ihrem Leben weiß, er hat damals zugestimmt das sie hier bleiben können, allerdings mit der Bedingung sie jeder Zeit wieder nach England zu holen"

Draco seufzte „ Schön und gut...aber ich gehe nirgendwo ohne meine Partnerin hin."Henderson runzelte die Stirn „ Sie wollen mir meine 3 beste Aurorin auch noch nehmen?"Draco nickte und Henderson stöhnte „ Von mir aus...tun sie es!"Draco stand auf „ Und wie soll ich denen da drüben klar machen das ich nicht unter dem Gras liege?"Henderson musterte Draco dann grinste er „ Sie sind Draco Malfoy, etwas verarmt und ohne geglichen finanziellen Mittel aber ihn wird mit Sicherheit was einfallen!"Draco schnaubte und ging zur Tür riss sie auf und fauchte ein „ Na wunderbar...", dann stürmte er aus dem Büro und schmetterte die Tür hinter sich zu das die Fensterscheiben klirrten.

Henderson wandte sich den Papieren auf dem Tisch zu „ Kindskopf", murmelte er und arbeitete weiter.


	2. Wann ist mein Feuer erloschen? Teil 1

Tot geglaubte, leben länger.

Teil 1-

Anmerkung: Danke an Vami die mir den ersten Kommi geschrieben hat und natürlich an alle anderen.

Disclaimer: Alle bis auf Chrissy ist nicht mir.

_Wann ist mein inneres Feuer erloschen?_

Teil 1:

Draco stürmte an Chrissy vorbei, welche erstaunt einen Satz zur Seite machte. „ He Malfoy, was ist los?"Draco wirbelte umher und funkelte sie an. Sein schwarzes Haar war noch immer feucht und stand etwas ab. „ Alles bestens", fauchte er und eilte in sein Büro, was ebenfalls auf diesem Flur lag, er riss die Tür auf und schmetterte sie hinter sich zu. Chrissy blickte verwundert auf die Tür und entschloss sich dann, es zu wagen ihm zu folgen.

Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie in das Büro. Nur um gleich drauf fast von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden. Sie konnte nur ihren Reflexen danken, das sie nicht auf den Boden landete. Als sie sich aufrichtet blickte sie in Dracos erschrockene Augen. „ Das hätte ins Auge gehen können", murmelte sie. Draco lies seinen Zauberstab sinken und blickte Chrissy nervös an. Chrissy schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte sich in dem kleinen, unordentlichen Büro um, das vollgestopft mit den Unterschiedlichsten Dingen war. Sie durchforstete den Raum, nach einem Stuhl und fand einen schließlich unter einem Stapel Büchern.. Mit einer Bewegung ihrers Zauberstabes, schwebten die Bücher in eine Ecke des Raumes und Chrissy setzte sich.

„ Nun was ist, also los?"

Draco blinzelte „ Es ist nichts, sagte ich doch!"

Chrissy begann zu lachen und fixierte Draco mit ihrem Blick. „ Du solltest wissen das ich dich besser kenne,"bei diesen Worten zog sie die Augenbraun hoch. Draco nickte schließlich „ Stimmt ich hatte es vergessen,"murmelte Draco und starrte auf die Kahle Wand.

„ So also was ist los!"Draco zögerte, griff aber in die unterste Schreibtisch Schublade und zog ein Fotoalbum raus. Dies schob er zu Chrissy über den Tisch. „ Guck es dir an!"Chrissy blickte den schwarz haarigen überrascht an, nickte aber dann, nahm das in Leder gebundene Buch und schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite war ein blonder Junge mit eis grauen Augen, welcher sie wütend aus dem Bild anstarrte. „ Du warst mal BLOND", meinte sie erschrocken. Draco nickte „ Wie du siehst...furchtbar, oder?" Seine Kollegin schüttelte den Kopf „ Das nicht aber es ist schwer sich vorzustellen du wärst einmal blond gewesen. Aber wie kommt es das du ein schwarzer Hund bist, müsste du dann nicht ein weißer sein?"Draco schüttelte den Kopf „ Du musst doch wissen das die Fellfarbe nicht von der Haarfarbe abhängig ist, sonst hättest du weiß-graue Haare!"

Chrissy nickte und blätterte das Album durch, als sie schließlich damit durch war musterte sie Draco.

„ Warum zeigst du mir das?"

Ihr Chef lachte auf, wobei es nicht fröhlich klang „ Tja die britische Krone braucht mich und ich bin ihr leider verpflichtet."

„ Du gehst zurück? Ich dachte nach der Sache willst du nie wieder zurück!"

Draco nickte „ Natürlich will ich nicht zurück, aber mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig!"Chrissy runzelte die Stirn.

„ Kann man da gar nicht gegen machen?"

Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf und Chrissy nickte abermal „ Nun dann bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig als zurück zu gehen!"

Draco schnaubte „ So einfach ist das gar nicht...alle in England glauben ich sei tot! Worüber ich nicht ganz unglücklich bin, da ich mir so ein neues Leben aufbauen konnte."

Chrissy stand auf und bewegte sich etwas dann meinte sie ernst „ Du weißt doch das man vor seiner Vergangenheit, nicht weglaufen kann, sie holt ein immer wieder ein, gerade du solltest das wissen! Schließlich hast du es oft gepredigt."Draco seufzte „ Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, aber es wird nicht gerade einfach!"

„ Natürlich wird es nicht einfach, aber das macht es doch gerade spannend, oder? Was meinst du wie deine ehemaligen Freunde gucken wenn sie erfahren, das Draco Malfoy nicht tot war sonder Auror in den USA!"

Draco griff nach einer Zigarette und steckte sie sich an, ein Unart die er sich angewöhnt hatte, Chrissy hob die Augenbraun und sagte nichts.

„ He, von dem Standpunkt habe ich es nicht gesehen, aber wahrscheinlich wird Potter auch da sein!"

„ Potter? Harry Potter? Kennst du ihn", fragte Chrissy aufeinmal interessiert. Draco nickte „ Potter war in meinem Jahrgang wir haben uns gehasst wie keine zweite", er lachte sarkastisch auf.

Chrissy blinzelte, da von dem Zigarettenrauch ihre Augen brannten. „ Den würde ich gerne mal sehen!"Draco winkte ab „ Damals war nichts besonderes, außerdem warum kommst du nicht mit? Ich könnte deine Unterstützung gebrauchen!"

Chrissy lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss ihre brennenden Augen „ Ich? Mit nach England? Warum eigentlich nicht!"Sei öffnete die Augen und fixierte Draco „ Ich komme mit!"

Draco grinste und drückte seine halb gerauchte Zigarette aus „ Das finde ich wirklich krass!"

Chrissy nickte „ Natürlich ohne den Rudelführer bist du doch aufgeschmissen, wann soll es los gehen?"

Draco sortierte einige Unterlagen „ So bald wie möglich!"Chrissy stand auf und streckte sich „ Nun vielleicht sollte ich dann mal packen gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Büro.


	3. Wann ist mein Feuer erloschen? Teil 2

Tot geglaubte, leben länger

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Feedback: Review oder unter Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung: Hoffe euch gefällt allen dieses Kapitel viel Spaß beim lesen.

Teil 2: Wann ist mein inneres Feuer erloschen?

„ Gut gemacht Potter, ihre Arbeit im Redinski Fall, ist Fortzüglich."

Der schlanke Mann deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch „ Setzen sie sich Potter!"Harry Potter zog fragende eine Augenbraun nach oben und setzte sich schließlich auf den Stuhl.

Sein Boss musterte den recht großen, schwarz haarigen Mann der vor seinem Schreibtisch sahs und nun ihn mit seinen grünen Augen fixierte.

Paul Cassius lehnte sich zurück und setzte zum Sprechen an „ Potter sie sind einer der fähigsten Auroren diese Landes, wahrscheinlich oder sogar ziemlich sicher der beste in England, allerdings können sie auch nicht mehr als arbeiten. Schließlich sind sie auch nur ein Mensch..."Harry blinzelte „ Wollen sie mir was sagen", fragte er, weil er es nicht Ausstehen konnte wenn Cassius um den heißen Brei rumsprach, etwas was er gerne tat. Cassius grinste und gab einen Blick auf seine weißen Zähne frei.

Der Umhang den Paul trug, war Maßgeschneidert und bestimmt nicht gerade billig. „ Nun Potter was ich meine, die schwarzen Raben, sind ein sehr großes Problem, ein Problem um das wir uns wirklich kümmern müssen."

Er kramte in den Unterlage die auf seinem Tisch lagen und überflog sie kurz „ In den USA ist die Zahl Schwarzmagischer Aktivitäten zurück gegangen seid sie ihr System umgestellt haben. Bei uns sind sie letztes Jahr um fast 4 gestiegen, sie können sich ausrechnen wohin das führen wird."

Harry nickte als Captain einiger Auroren hatte auch die Statistik gesehen und hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht.

Cassius legte das Blatt auf dem Tisch ab und faltete die Hände „ Was ich damit sagen will, der Oberste Minister persönlich hat einen sehr fähigen Auror aus den USA zurück nach England abkommandiert.

Er wird seine Partnerin mitbringen, der junge Mann hat das als Bedingung gestellt, welche ihm gewährt wurde!"

„ Ein Liebespaar wie", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Cassius schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein sie wird in seinem Trupp bleiben. Er wird Serkis alten Posten übernehmen, das heißt sie werden mit ihm auskommen, denn wie früher arbeiten sie mit Serkis Trupp zusammen!"

Harry nickte, Cassius lehnte sich wieder zurück „ Der neue wird es auf amerikanische Art machen, also könnte es zu diversen unstimmigweiten kommen. Sie kennen das Cowboy verhalten der Amis!"

Harry nickte wieder und Cassius fuhr fort „ Sehen sie zu das er sich wieder an englische Sitten gewöhnt. Das wäre alles Potter und bringen sie mir bis nächste Woche den Bericht vom Redinski Fall."

Harry nickte abermals und stand auf, dann verließ er nach einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß das Büro. Dann apparierte er.

Das Haus vor dem er schließlich wieder auftauchte war eine kleine romantische Villa, mit einem süßen Vorgarten mitten in London.

Die Tür ging auf und eine Frau mit dunkel roten Haar stand in der Tür „ Harry Schatz!"

Sie eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Harry strahlte „ Ich bin auch froh wieder da zu sein Alessandra!" Alessandra ließ ihn los und küsste ihn „ Ich hoffe du hast diesen Fall abgeschlossen!"

Harry nickte und Alessandra begann noch breiter zu strahlen. Sie war recht groß um 175 cm hatte schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen und war ein sehr südländischer Typ. Sie war Italienerin und gar nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen sondern auf eine italienische Zauberschule. Harry hatte das Temperamentbündel im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt wo Alessandra oder Alessa wie sie die meisten nannten als angehende Heilerin gearbeitet hatte. Ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte Alessandra schließlich in London und seid 1 Jahr war ihr Nachname Potter. Alessa griff an seiner Hand und zog ihn in das Haus. Harry blickte sich um „ Es kommt mir vor als wäre ich schon ewig nicht mehr dagewesen", meint er und musterte noch mal alles. Alessa lachte, sie hatte ein ansteckendes lachen. „ Ich soll dir einen schönen Gruß von Ginny ausrichten, sie war gestern da, ihr habt euch knapp verpasst. Harry zog ein betrübtes Gesicht, denn obwohl er mit Ginny mehr als 1 Jahr zusammen gewesen war waren sie noch immer gute Freunde und Fachsimpelten gerne über Quidditch.

Harry beschloss es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen und setzte sich, aufs Sofa. Alessa blickte in neugierig an.

„ Was ist los?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn „ Serkis ist doch in Rente..."Alessa nickte und blickte in erwartungsvoll an und Harry wusste das sie nicht ehr Ruhe geben würde bis sie alles wusste. Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„ Wir kriegen einen neuen der Serkis Team übernehmen wird aus USA!" Alessa blickte in überrascht an.

„ Und was ist das Problem?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf „ Es gibt kein Problem, ich habe nur ein komisches Gefühl."Alessa knuffte ihn in die Seite „ Na komm sei nicht so pessimistisch vielleicht ist es ein ganz netter Kerl."

Harry nickte, aber so ganz überzeugt war er nicht.

Draco hasste die Dunkelheit, es ließ ihn Angst haben, was er natürlich nie zugeben würde. Viele würden ihn auslachen, ein Auror mit Angst im Dunkeln.

Er blickte sich in seiner spartanisch eingerichteten Wohnung um. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und mehrmals geflickt. Obwohl er als Captain durch aus genug Geld verdiente um sich was vernünftiges anzuziehen zu kaufen.

Doch die Zeit in dem reines Blut und gute Kleider etwas wichtiges in seinem Leben war, war schon lange vorbei.

Wer würde auch ahnen das er Draco Malfoy, nicht mehr der arrogante Arsch von früher war. Das er in so verschlissenen Kleidern rumlief hing damit zusammen. Das er eine Fond vor 2 Jahren gegründet hatte der allen möglichen von Deatheatern geschädigten Familien unterstütze.

Sein Vater und seine Mutter hatten sich nach Voldemortsfall wieder geschickt aus der Verantwortung gezogen und lebten weiter als wäre nichts geschehen.

Draco hatte es aufgeregt und deshalb steckte er fast seinen gesamten Verdienst in diesen Fond. Keinen hatte er davon erzählt, es war seine private Abrechnung mit seiner Vergangenheit und deswegen war Draco Lucius Malfoy gestorben und Draco Malfoy war geboren.

Das erste was er getan hatte als er in den USA war, das er den mittelsten Namen löschen ließ. Er hätte auch nichts lieber getan als seinen Nachnamen abzulegen, doch das war werden in den USA noch in England erlaubt.

In den USA hatte er ein neues Leben anfangen können und das hatte er getan, er hatte seine Vergangenheit zurück gelassen, aber nun hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt.

Er hasste die Dunkelheit weil sie ihn an seine Einsamkeit erinnerte und jedes Mal wenn die Dunkelheit in ihm herrschte, dann war er der kleine Junge von früher der Angst im Dunklen hatte.

Damals vor Hogwarts hatte er sich gegen seinen Vater gewehrt, irgendwann wohl aufgegeben.

Heute fragte er sich wann sein inneres Feuer erloschen war, mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Zum Schluss:

Bepa: Die Kapitel werden noch länger. Großes Ehrenwort

Linaell: Hier das neue Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt dir!

Romilly McAran: Ich hoffe deine Frage warum Draco so rumläuft ist geklärt!

Prinzessin Malfoy: Bitte das neue Kapitel


	4. Sich seiner Vergangenheit bewusst zu sei...

Tot geglaubte, leben länger!

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Feedback: Review direkt hier oder Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Anmerkung: Alessandra hat schwarze Haare, war ein Fehler von mir, so sollte zuerst rote Haare haben. Dickes Sorry!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

_Wer vor seiner Vergangenheit flieht, verliert das Rennen_

Teil 3: Sich seiner Vergangenheit bewusst zu sein, heißt Zukunft zu haben. Teil 1

Harry war mit seinen Leuten leise in das Gebäude eingedrungen, nun wartete er auf einen passenden Moment um zu zuschlagen. Seine Augen suchten jeden Punkt im Raum ab, es war gut 1 Woche her , das er von Cassius in sein Büro bestellt worden war.

Der neue hätte schon längst da sein müssen, aber zu Harrys erstaunen oder besser zu seinem Misstrauen war der Ami noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Er blickte sich noch mal schnell um und gab das Zeichen, kurz drauf wurde der Raum von Zahllosen bunten Flüchen erleuchtet. Die Schwarzmagier ( wahrscheinlich kleine Fische) waren zuerst überrascht, begann nun aber ihrer Seit's sich zu wehren.

Die Aurorengruppe um Harry begann nun sich den Schwarzen Raben zu wittmen. Harry gab noch ein Zeichen, um Andrews den Stellvertretenden Captain der zweiten Gruppe zu signalisieren, das sie hilfe brauchten.

Es geschah auf sein Signal nix, es verblüffte Harry, denn Andrews war sehr zuverlässig. Die schwarzen Raben, begannen zu merken das sie scheinbar eine Chance hatten, den Auroren ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und drängte sie zurück.

Harry warf sie zur Seite und entkam nur knapp einem Fluch, er rollte sich ab und stand kurz drauf wieder auf den Füssen.

Er blickte umher und seine Augen trafen die eines ehemaligen Slytherins, Marcus Flint. Dieser grinste „ Na Potter, ein paar Probleme, wie?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn ließ den ehemaligen Quidditch Captain nicht aus den Augen. 2 Na Flint, wieder für die falsche Seite entschieden?"

„ Welche Seite die Richtige ist entscheide ich", fauchte er und begann nun Flüche auf Harry abzufeuern.

Dieser wich geschickt aus und konterte sie, sie kämpften eine ganze weile bis Harry schließlich über etwas stolperte und zu Boden ging, dabei ging sein Zauberstab verloren.

Flint trat auf Harry zu sein Zauberstab erhoben und mit einem hämischen grinsen „ So Potter dann auf Wiedersehen, Avada Kedavr..."genau in dem Moment als er das letzte Wort des Todesfluchs aussprechen wollte, wurde er zu Boden gerissen und mit einem „ Stupor", gefesselt.

Die zweite Auroren Gruppe war eingetroffen und nun wurden die Schwarzen Raben zurück gedrängt.

Bald darauf aparierten einige während andere betäubt werden konnten.

In dem Raum herrschte ein heillose durcheinander. Harry stand auf und wischte sie den Schweiß von der Stirn. Suchend blickte er sich nach der Gestalt um die ihn gerettet hatte.

Bald hatten seine Augen ihn erfasst, er stand bei einer Frau die gerade auf ihn einredete. Der Mann hatte halb langes schwarzes Haar und war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst.

Harry trat auf ihn zu und räusperte sich, der Mann drehte sich rum und blickte Harry an.

Grüne Augen trafen graue.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, die Augen kannte er, solche gab es kein zweitesmal, in der Schule hatten sich diese Augen sehr oft ein Stummes Duell geliefert.

„ Malfoy", zischte er „ Ich dachte du wärst Tot, was machst du hier?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraun und musterte Harry „ Dir auch ein fröhliches Hallo, Potter! Wie du siehst, scheinen tot geglaubte länger zu leben!"

Die Frau mit den fast weißen Haaren stieß Draco zur Seite „ Hallo ich bin Chrissy Sawyer und es freut mich außerordentlich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen!"

Dabei griff sie nach Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie. Harry nickte verwirrt „ Ja freut mich auch...Mrs. Sawyer!"

Chrissy strahlte „ Nenne mich ruhig Chrissy, wir sind doch so zu sagen auf der gleichen Seite!"

Draco schnaubte „ Bist du fertig, Chrissy? Dann können wir gehen!"

Er drehte Harry den Rücken zu, Chrissy gab Harry noch mal die Hand und machte einen Satz neben Draco dann verließen sie den Raum.

Harry blickte ihnen verwirrt nach. Seid wann, lebte Malfoy? Seid wann war der schmierige ehemalige Slytherin Auror geworden?

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr und seine Wut auf Draco stieg wieder auf, eine Wut, die er glaubte schon lange hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Er hasste es das Malfoy der seid über 6 Jahren als tot galt nun wieder auf getaucht war.

Es regte ihn auf, das er diese typische Slytherin Art noch immer hatte, nur:

_Seid wann hatte er schwarze Haare?_

Er sammelte seine Truppe und als Andrews mit Schuldbewussten Gesicht auftauchte, und sagte das er unter dem Befehl vom neuen Captain so spät erst eingegriffen hatte, da war es sich sicher das so nur Draco Malfoy handeln konnte.

* * *

Draco blickte Chrissy genervt an die schon seid 10 Minuten von Harry Potter schwärmte.

„ Könntest du mal die Klappe halten", fuhr er sie an, worauf hin Chrissy verstummte.

„ Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten die sie geschwiegen hatten.

Draco schnaubte „ Was glaubst du denn? Wie tief muss ich sinken um Mr. Gryffindor persönlich das Leben zu retten?"Chrissy blickte ihn fragend an „ Nun, weil du als Auror dort drauf einen Eid abgelegt hast! Außerdem findest du dieses Slytherin und Gryffindor Ding nicht etwas kindisch? Du bist 24 Jahre da solltest du doch mal vernünftig sein!"Draco lachte auf „ Das sagt mir jemand der ein Harry Potter Poster im Spinnt hängen hat!"

Chrissy wurde rot und schwieg. Draco seufzte „ Hör zu, wir sollten es heute gut sein lassen, man rettet nicht jeden Tag seinem Feind das Leben, am besten gehe ich ins Bett und gehe zurück nach New York!"

„ Mach das gehe zurück, du weißt ja vor Problemen weglaufen ist sehr einfach und macht keine Arbeit sich damit auseinander zu setzen", mit diesen Worten apparierte sie und Draco seufzte ein weiteres mal, als er zu seiner Wohnung verschwand.

* * *

Harry schnaubte „ Stell dir vor dieser bekloppte Malfoy, jeder andere hätte auferstehen können ( außer Voldemort) aber nein es muss ausgerechnet er sein!"

Alessandra schmunzelte, da sie in Italien aufgewachsen war, konnte sie mit dieser Slytherin und Gryffindor Streiterei nichts anfangen. Sie nickte „ Meinst du nicht das du langsam mit dieser Zeit abschließen solltest? Vielleicht kannst du dich mit ihm vertragen!"

Harry blickte seine Frau entsetzt an „ Mich mit Malfoy vertragen? Alles aber das nicht? Er hat mir sieben Jahre meines Lebens mit zur Hölle gemacht, meine Freunde beleidigt und nach vieles mehr und jetzt soll ich vergeben und vergessen? NIE!"

Damit stürmte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und Alessa seufzte.

_Zum Schluss_:

_Mara: Lass dich weiter überraschen!_

_Lyonessheart: Im Moment ist noch kein Slash geplant, was sich natürlich noch ändern kann._

_Katan-kun: Ich schwöre das die Kapitel noch länger werden, schließlich müssen Harry und Draco auch mal zusammen arbeiten._

_Vami: War ein Fehler von mir Alessa hat schwarze Haare, ursprünglich sollte sie rote haben. Und Draco hat wirklich fast nichts erzählt!_

_Moin: Freue mich das es dir gefällt, hoffe diese Kapitel hat die auch gefallen!_

_Prinzessin Malfoy: Wie fandest du es?_


	5. Sich seiner Vergangeheit bewusst zu sein...

**Tot geglaubte leben länger**

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

Disclaimer: Tja das alt bekannte, mir gehört nichts bis auf Alessa Potter und Chrissy Sawyer sowie einige Nebencharas die noch auftauchen.

Anmerkung: Ja ihr lest richtig ich habe es geschafft weiter zu schreiben auch wenn das Kapitel extrem kurz ist, aber es ist besser als nichts.

Alle die sich sorgen mache ich breche meine Geschichten ab, oder so.

Kein Panik, dieses Geschichte als auch Horror Show, sowie Potter Chronik wird auf alle Fälle beendet.

Also viel Spaß beim lesen!

Yanis

Kapitel 4: Sich seiner Vergangenheit bewusst zu sein, heißt Zukunft haben Teil 2

Als Harry seine Bürotür aufmachte, wäre er fast rückwärts rausgefallen. An dem Zweiten Schreibtisch, der seinem direkt gegenüber stand. Sahs Draco Malfoy über ein paar Akten.

„ Was machst du hier", fragte Harry statt einer Begrüßung.

Draco seufzte und sah auf „ Guten Morgen Potter", meinte er und vertiefte sich wieder in die Akte. Harry schnaubte „ Ich sagte was machst du hier Malfoy?"

Draco sah wieder auf „ Man Potter, was glaubst du wohl was ich hier mache? Ich mache ein Kreuzworträtsel, also stör mich nicht man kann 1000 Gallonen gewinnen."

Harry machte dir Tür zu setzte sich verdrossen an seinen Schreibtisch. Er fixierte Draco mit seinen Augen. Nachdem das gut 10 Minuten so gewesen war, seufzte Draco und sah nun seinerseits Harry an „ Hast du ein Problem, Potter?"

„ Ja, dich Malfoy", kam es prompt zurück.

Draco grinste sarkastisch „ Das ist natürlich ein Problem, wenn du wieder raus gehst, hast du es nicht mehr."

„ Warum soll ich gehen, ich bin schon länger da als du?"

„ Schön Potter, dann kannst du ja deine Sachen packen, da ist nämlich dir Tür", meinte Draco ruhig und ohne jegliche Emotion, etwas, was Harry innerlich kochen lies.

„ WARUM, soll ich gehen Malfoy?"Draco hob eine Augenbraun „ Weil du ein Problem damit hast das ich da bin!"Harry nickte eifrig „ Ganz genau und da bin ich nicht der einzige!"

Draco zog die Augenbraun nach oben „ So dann nenne mir doch noch jemanden", erwartungsvoll musterte er den schwarzhaarigen.

Harry überlegte, aber eine Rechte Antwort viel ihm nicht ein, dies veranlasste Draco zu einem Spöttischen grinsen.

„ Na siehst du, also hör jetzt auf zu nerven, denn ich werde bestimmt nirgendwo mehr hingehen!"Harry schnaubte „ Typisch Amis mit ihrem Cowboy Image, wie ich sie hasse!"Der junge Malfoy wandte sich der Akte wieder zu und ohne auf zuschauen meinte er „ Schön das du das sagt, aber ich darf dich daran erinnern das ich kein Ami bin."

Das schien entgültig zu reichen, Harry stürmte wütend aus dem Büro. Schon immer war es Draco Malfoy gewesen, der ihn auf 180 brachte.

„ Ich bringe ihn um", fauchte er als er über den Flur stürmte, dabei rannte er Chrissy um welche etwas verwirrt schien „ Huch Harry, was ist denn los?"Aber dieser reagierte nicht auf sie sondern verschwand im Treppenhaus.

Chrissy schüttelte den Kopf „ Was war das denn?"Sie trat in eines der kleinen Büros am Ende des Flures, in welchen schon Alexandra Anderson sahs. Diese grinste breit als Chrissy das kleine Büro betrat „ Das war ein Malfoy-Potter Gefecht, du hättest die beiden mal in Hogwarts sehen sollen. Ich denke Harry ist etwas außer Übung!"Chrissy runzelte die Augenbraun und lächelte „ Sag mir nicht das die sich immer so angekeift haben..."

Alexa lachte „ Aber, hallo wenn die beiden zusammen getroffen sind dann haben sie sich meistens angekeift."Chrissy setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl „ In welchen Haus warst du denn auch Gryffindor?"Alexa hob abwehrende die Hände „ Bloß nicht, ich war in Ravenclaw, ein Jahr unter Harry und Draco. Als die beiden fertig mit der Schule waren, da war es zu ruhig!"Sie schmunzelte beim Gedanken daran.

Chrissy lächelte „ Und dann müssen die zwei zusammen arbeiten!" Alexa nickte „ So kann man das auch sagen. Wir dachten das Malfoy tot wäre, gestorben in der letzten Schlacht, aber er wie man sieht lebt er."

Chrissy nickte „ Tja wie ging doch der Spruch? Tot geglaubte, leben länger!"

Alexa grinste „ Treffend ausgedrückt, oder Unkraut vergeht nicht!" Die beiden blickten sich einen Moment lang an und prusteten dann los.

Harry unterdessen riss die Tür zu Paul Cassius Büro auf „ DAS GEHT NICHT", brüllte er. Cassius blickte von der Akte auf und lehnte sich zurück „ Was meinen sie?"Harry schnaubte „ Malfoy und ich, das ist in der Schule schon nicht gut gegangen und es wird auch jetzt nicht gut gehen!"Cassius runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne „ Nun Mr. Potter sie sind langsam erwachsen, meinen sie nicht das man sich da zusammen reißen muss?"

Harrys Puls ging runter und er blickte seinen Chef entsetzt an „ Ja aber mit einem anderem Team!"

Cassius schüttelte den Kopf „ Meinen sie Potter das sie hier irgendwelche Sonderrechte bekommen, nur weil sie der sind, der uns den- unnennbaren vom Hals geschafft haben?"

Harry wurde verlegen „ Nein..aber..."Cassius lachte trocken „ Hören sie mir gut zu sie kriegen hier keinen Sonderstatus, ich bevorzuge auch nicht William und der ist der 3 in der Thronfolge, entweder sie reißen sich zusammen, oder sie suchen sich einen anderen Job."

Harry schnaubte und verließ das Büro, wütend wirbelte er in seins rein uns schmiss die Tür zu „ Na Potter Erfolg gehabt", fragte Draco ihn mit hoch gezogener Augenbraun. „ Halt die Klappe sonst vergesse ich mich wirklich", antwortete Harry und begann einen Bericht zu schreiben, Draco ignorierte er.

Weit nach dem Essen kam Alexa und musste grinsen als sie Draco als auch Harry über ein paar Akten fand.

„ Ich wollte euch nur dran erinnern das wir nachher das wöchentlich Treffen haben", meinte sie mit einem schmunzeln.

Als beide darauf nichts sagten grinste sie „ Und man sollte das Fenster mal aufmachen, hier herrscht dicke Luft!"Das langte zumindest um Harry aufschauen zu lassen.

_Und wie immer:_

_Katam- kun: Wieder ein kurzes Kapitel aber besser als keins oder?_

_Lyoenssheart: Nun Alessa kann ich dir nicht ersparen sorry, aber im Moment ist sie auch noch nicht sonderlich wichtig. Ich habe vorerst eine Nebenrolle für sie geplant. Beruhigt dich das etwas?_

_Moin: Wie gesagt Alessa kann ich dir nicht ersparen, sorry hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter._

_PrinzessMalfoy: Danke, lass dich weiter überraschen._

_Vami: So schnell werden sie nicht Freunde_

_Linadell: Das mag ich an Chrissy, ich wollte unbedingt das sie Harry Potter Fan ist. lol_

_Draco wird auch in irgendeinem Kapitel ihren kompletten Spinnt sehen._

_Bepa: Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat und das dieses Kapitel so kurz ist._

_Verzeih mir._


End file.
